


This Storm Won't Break

by Dragestil



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nano and Echo finally find each other alone, it's only natural for a fight to ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Storm Won't Break

For days the fight had loomed like the storm now raging across the area. The silent tensions had built up and loomed just as ominous as the dark and heavy clouds overhead. It had all been a matter of time, a matter of will: who - or what - would be the first to break?

Now, two lithe figures prowled the edges of a crater. Earlier, something had crash landed, and it hadn’t taken long to stir interest. Their bright eyes stared across the emptiness between them as they circled the still smouldering hunk of rock and metal.

“I got here first!”  


“Like hell you did! You just started running when you saw me here!”  


The women froze on opposite sides of the impact site as thunder shook the ground and lightning cracked the sky. They eyed each other up. Physically, they were nearly perfectly matched. After all, to many they would seem entirely identical - and for many purposes they _were_. That was the magic of clones. But their movements were different; there were small differences in their stances, their postures.

“Are we going to do this then?”  


“Thought you’d never ask.”  


Timed to the flashing of lightning, they charged at each other, colliding at the hunk of debris that would be the victor’s prize. There was a ferocity in their clash only attainable after days of build-up. The way they tore at each other was the tank giving from too much internal pressure - explosive and violent.

Nano ducked the opening blow expertly, scrabbling to the top of the scorched mound and managing to find every foothold. Her well-trained reflexes had her narrowly avoiding the grasping fingers seeking her ankles and wrists. She shrieked when those same fingers tangled in her hair though.

“Got you now,” an eerily similar voice to her own proclaimed.  


Nano realised it was almost hard to hear over the rain now that they were in close quarters. Their voices had seemed so clear when they shouted across the gap, but now things felt constricted. Her lungs were tight in her chest. She wished briefly she _hadn’t_  chosen to sprint so long to catch her doppelgänger. It was hard to linger on such thoughts for long when the fight was very real in the moment.

She held tight to the top of the rock as she aimed a kick backward. She dare not turn her head with her hair in a Echo’s fist, but she hoped her aim was true. At least she had _intimate_  knowledge of her opponent’s precise body proportions. She hoped that knowledge would be enough - and possibly would even extend to weaknesses.

Echo screeched as the unexpected foot slammed into her abdomen. Even without full force it was enough to wind her and she momentarily lost her grip on Nano’s hair. She tumbled back to the ground but scrambled quickly to her feet, grabbing Nano’s ankle securely before the other could think to pull it close again.

“Fight me!” she ordered, wrenching Nano loose of the fallen space debris and bringing the woman toppling down on her.  


There was little grace now. There was little strategy, little planning, little attentiveness. The clone and the cloned brawled in the muddy crater with no heed for the stains they were making or the wounds they were garnering. Only the sounds of thunder and pouring rain drowned out the sounds of their hissing and cursing and insults. The storm and the fight raged on.

“Nano?” a voice called over the din.  


The two women froze, hands at each other’s throats.

“You said you were going for a walk. It’s _pouring_  out here.”  


Nano exhaled slowly and rolled her eyes, pulling back from Echo and shaking off her grasp. They exchanged a quick glance and simultaneous nod. There would be time for another round later. However this was settled, there would be no interference, no outside help from their partners.

“I’m coming, Lalna, keep your trousers on! This is why I didn’t invite you out, though. You’re _such_ a baby. It’s just a little rain.”


End file.
